wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Recreation
, |plot=The crew of the Claw discovers a mysterious being in suspended animation aboard a derelict space capsule }} Recreation is the 8th episode of Wing Commander Academy TV series. Plot Act 1 A Kilrathi Salvage Tug escorted by 2 Sarthas is towing a ship. Three Scimitars approach, and they are identified by Payback. The Sarthas mmove to intercept the Scimitars and Maniac with Archer engage them. Maniac kills one Sartha but the other loops to his back and shoots him from behind. Archer comes to his rescue but once more she hesitates to fire. Seeing that Maniac is in danger she fires a missile which hits its target. Payback approaches the tug, which opens fire, but she manages to destroy it, liberating the ship. Thinking that it must be something important for the Kilrathi, they take it to the with a tractor beam. The Claw is escorted by a and a . In the hangar, Geoffrey Tolwyn estimates that the ship is not Kilrathi, and is 200 years old. Technicians in a safety suit open a hole on his hull. Maya McEaddens enters and discovers inside an occupied sleeping chamber. She is joined by Tolwyn and Dr. Guthrig Andropolos and observe that the sleeping occupant is, or appears to be, human. Tolwyn tells McEaddens to seal the ship again until Tolwyn arranges his restoration with the Confederation Scientific Operations. In the briefing room, Tolwyn explains to the Cadets and the pilots that the Claw will randezvous with a squadron of escort frigates near Oasis, to deliver the transports. One of the Trafalgar pilots is excited, as the enigmatic Oasis is the most beautiful known planet, ideal for a shore leave. As the Claw approaches the planet, the systems of the alien sleeper ship come to life, and the occupant opens his eyes. In the hangar, Tolwyn explains that although Oasis is considered a peace zone and the Kilrathi never visit the planet while Confederation ships are there, they must be cautious. With these words, the mysterious ship explodes, the guards are thrown down, and its occupant jumps outside. He warns everyone to stand aside, and hurls an energy beam with his energy staff to the guard of the sleeping ship who approaches his gun. Maniac jumps at him but is also electrified. The man also stops Tolwyn saying that he has been through many lifetimes and now he is close to his goal. Maverick however grabs a gun and shoots at the stranger. He turns towards him and throws him back, holding his staff menacingly. Act 2 The stranger is about to hit Blair, but he hesitates, thinking he knows him from the past. Then he is shot by Grunt and falls down. On Oasis, cadets are around a fire and listen to an Oasian Elder who narrates the story of the planet. Being very close to its sun, the planet was a furnace, until the Maker fell from the sky ages ago. Then new life came to the planet and the Oasians no longer needed to fight each other to survive. To thank the Maker they offer their hospitality and hug their guests, which ebarasses Maniac. He comments to Archer that he remembers the Dioscurans who thought he and Maverick were evil spirits; Archer thoughtfully comments that perhaps this is what humans are. In his pilot uniform, Maverick goes to his Scimitar, thinking about whether the legend of the Maker is the explanation of the enigmatic force that protects the planet. Maya waits for him there, intending to relax and have his company. Maverick however is too troubled about that stranger and plans to return to the Claw and talk with him. As he leaves, Archer is sitting on the beach staring at the planet's two moons, approached by Maniac. They discuss about Archer's troubling thoughts about being a soldier, but Maniac says he is reluctant to worry about these. While they argue, three Dralthis fly over their heads. They Claw is alerted, the com-tech shows Tolwyn a message from the Kilrathi Carrier. It is from Drak nar Kul'ragh of the saying that the Kilrathi came to Oasis for recreation and expects the Terrans to keep the peace agreement. Tolwyn orders stand-by alert. On the planet, Kilrathi listen the stories of the Elder. Maniac shares his worries to Maya and Archer, but Grunt keeps the crewmembers close to the ships. Suddenly the Kilrathi leave the Elder's company, and Maniac decides to see where they are going. He stops a Drak trying to provoke and harass him. Indeed the Kilrathi throws him dawn, mentioning that "the sphere" will be their before dawn. He is then shot from behind by Maya. He runs away. On the Claw, Maverick inquires Andropolos about the stranger, who estimates that he has been sleeping for 2 centuries and possesses some telecinetic force, which also powers his staff. Maverick contacts the stranger, who says that he knew a soldier named Blair on Earth. He also asks if his quest has anything to do with the Maker. Realising that he has found his Orb, he uses his powers to blank the screen and make the door explode. He is shot by a guard, but uses Andropolos as a shield and throws him on the soldier and arms himself with a blaster. Maverick tries to knock him down and take his gun, but the stranger retributes. At gun point he orders Maverick to take him down to the planet. Act 3 On their way to the planet, the alien tells Maverick that the Maker is a powerful object of annihilation and creation. He tried to protect his world during a war, but he failed and now is destroyed. He can't recover what was lost, but intends to create new life with the orb. Archer receives a message from Tolwyn and tells to Maya, Maniac and Grunt that Maverick was captured by the alien. He can't spare fighters to rescue him, and orders to return the shuttle to the Claw. Archer tells Grunt to pilot it, as the others will try to rescue Blair. 16 Sarthas are parked in a clearing. Drak orders them to prepare and reach the sphere before the Terrans. Meanwhile Maverick's Scimitar reaches the spire where the Maker is kept. The alien begins to climb to it and pushes away Maverick, who tries to warn him about what will happen if he removes it. He levitates to the peak and grasps the Orb. Then 2 Scimitars come to Maverick's rescue and shoot him down. Then Sarthas arrive and Maverick runs to Archer's fighter. Maniac destroys a Sartha with a missile, but Archer's Scimitar is shot, she and Maverick barely escaping the explosion. Maniac kills another Sartha but his ship is hit and crashes to the top of the spire. Maverick runs to his remaining Scimitar but is stopped by Drak's Sartha. The alien is angered about all this destruction following him and runs to the sphere. He levitates to the summit holding the Orb and causes a storm which pulls inside Drak's ship. It even reaches the orbit, engulfing the Naoukeric destroying it. The Warrior started to make his way to a Scimitar, planning to find a way back to his world and create new life to resurrect it. He was stopped by Archer, who persuaded him that if he took the Orb, Oasis would be destroyed and become the desert it once was. The Warrior realised that there is no point to sacrifice one world to re-create his own, he threw the Orb away, which returned itself to the top of its pinnacle. He then took the Scimitar and flew away to move forward, never to be seen or heard again. Trivia *This episode is part of the "Warrior King" special. To serve the conclusion of the story, the episode switched airtime with Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm and was aired after it, at 11:30 instead of 11:00. More at Warrior King#Behind the scenes. *Maniac makes a reference to Dioscuri 2 and the events of the episode Lords of the Sky. *The alien Trafalgar pilot seen at the briefing is also seen in the episode Invisible Enemy, who harasses Maverick in the elevator. The cyan-haired com-tech of the Claw bridge, is also seen in that episode. *This episode advances the (unconcluded) plot of Maya's affection to Maverick. *We see again the outer foils of the Scimitar being folded when landing. External links *First draft of the episode script 08